A Love Like This
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU Mer/Der full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Danger This Way Come

**Rating:** T+

**Summary:** _**AU, **__Meredith and Derek knew each other in college over a decade ago. But now Derek is working as the Chief of Surgery at Mount Sinai hospital in New York City. Where his raising his son, Gavin, as a single father. What happens when they meet again in Orlando, Florida!_

**-- --**

**Prologue**

"Welcome to the JW Marriot Orlando. How can I help you?" Meredith Grey looked at the smiling face of the person behind the desk and had to resist a groan. She just spent the last couple of hours in a plane with horrible airplane food and a crying infant in her ear. She wasn't exactly in a good frame of mine to be friendly. But she pulled up her black sunglasses on top of her head and gave him a charming smile.

"Dr. Meredith Grey and am checking in." The woman smiled back and nodded. Began to click on her computer.

"Yes Dr. Grey you have the Princess Suite. It's overlooking the lake. You have several messages Dr. Grey." She handed her several pink slips. Meredith resisted another sigh, "It'll just be a moment to get your room finish. You can seat in the lobby and I'll have John come and get you."

"Do you have a place were I can use a phone?"

"Oh yes the conference room." She pointed in the direction of the room.

"Thanks." She answered and put on her messenger bag. She would have used her cell phone put it dead before she got on the plane. She needed to check in with her best friend.

Walking in she was glad to see the place empty. She went to the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Cristina I'm just calling to tell you I got in." She said after her friend picked up.

"Great. If I wasn't sick I would so be there with you. Stupid flu and stupid Burke for making me stay home. It's not like I wouldn't be in a room full of doctors."

"It's lovely here. I want to spend some time relaxing. I haven't done that in forever." She went to one of the chairs and sat down. And then screamed when she saw the black hair poking out from underneath the desk.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"There's a head underneath my desk." She whispered and then hung up, "Excuse me?" She questioned. Then heard a loud giggle.

"Hi." The voice whispered, "Your funny. I'm Gavin Shepherd and am hiding from my daddy." The little boy answered. He was adorable. With his big blue and a happy smile that showed off several missing teeth.

"Meredith Grey." She answered holding out her hand. The only other little kids she knew where her friends Alex and Izzie Karev children. She'd known them since they were babies. He shook the hand and then hid back under the desk. Right when the door opened. To revel a hazard looking man with the same dark hair and the same blue eyes that she had just introduced herself to. Her heartbeat quickened as she took in fully who he was.

"Derek Shepherd." She stuttered standing up and walking toward him in surprise.

"Meredith Grey." He said taking her in his arms and holding her close. And opening the floodgates to millions of unforgotten memories.

**Review!**


	2. One

**One **

**-- --**

_Meredith Grey needed a quite place to study and to relax. Her roommate was driving her crazy. She really needed to find some off campus living. She wasn't used to living with other people. Her mother was never home, and she had no siblings. She was quite happy being on her own. Maybe she was dark and twisted like her roommate had said. If she was dark and twisty it was only because of,_

_"Excuse me can I get past you?" She heard the voice. It was deep and clearly amused. _

_"Oh sorry." She turned and had to stop herself from gasping. Oh wow! His gorgeous! With that hair and those eyes. It's a shame for a man to look so good in a red sweater and jeans. Oh God his looking at me like I'm stupid. Move Mer! Move! Shaking her head she smiled shyly and grabbed the book she was holding and moved back to her desk. I'm such a dork! It's amazing I've ever had a boyfriend. _

_"Let me guess pre-med?" The same voice asked as he came to seat across from her. He gave her a killer smile that had her insides quivering. _

_"Yes." She nodded in agreement, "I don't know what I was thinking." _

_"I can tell you now it doesn't get any easier. Derek Shepherd I start my surgical internship tomorrow." He held out his hand for her to shake, which made her blush. He had what her mother would describe as perfect surgical hands. _

_"Meredith Grey, and thinks for the worrying maybe I can switch to English." _

_"The rewards far out weigh the downside." _

_"How would you know?" She questioned sharply and then wishing she could hit rewind by his hurt expression. He chuckled and ran a hand though his dark hair. _

_"Your right. That's what my mentor the chief always says. So do you have a test or something coming up?" _

_"No I just wanted to look some things up." She answered, "Actually I'm trying to escape my crazy roommate. I'm going to go get something to eat." And she blushed again as she thought about how that sounded. Oh God his going to think I'm a complete loser. What do I care I'll never see him again. _

_"That sounds nice. What do you feel like having? I myself could really do with some pasta." _

_"Oh!" She blushed again, "Pasta sounds good." _

_"Great I know just the place." He said putting his backpack over his shoulder. _

_* * *_

_Derek Shepherd had no idea what had come over him. He never picked up strange women in the library. Not that she was strange. She was sort of nervous and cute. _

_"What made you want to be a surgeon?" Meredith asked after they ordered their meal. _

_"I always wanted to help people. My sisters are all doctors. When we were younger my best friend Mark and I wanted to have our own practice plastic's and neurosurgery." _

_"Seriously?" Meredith asked, "That seems a little advance for young kids." _

_"Maybe we were like fourteen. And Mark convinced me that it would be the best way to meet women. A brain surgeon and a plastic surgeon a perfect combination." Meredith had to laugh. _

_"I don't see you having any trouble meeting women." Meredith returned. _

_"What are you trying to say Mer?" He returned. The way he said her nickname made her shiver. _

_"You know your good looking. I won't believe you if you tell me that no woman has ever said that to you." She returned, and took a sip of her soda. _

_"This is the first time I haven't seen it as a compliment." _

_"I won't stroke your ego Dr. Shepherd. You'll get enough of that as a surgeon." _

_"I'll just settle knowing that you think I'm good looking." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel uneasy, "What made you want to be a doctor?" He questioned trying to get off the subject. _

_"My mom's a surgeon. I guess it's wanting to be like her." _

_"What your mom's a surgeon?" He asked and then his widened, "Elise Grey is your mom?" He asked. Meredith blushed again and nodded. _

_"I don't like to talk about it." _

_"Okay so we won't. Your roommate is really that bad?" Meredith laughed again and started telling him the weird things her roommate was capable of. _

**-- --**

She felt exactly the same, she smelled exactly the same, and she looked…well she was still as beautiful as she always ways.

He couldn't believe that she was standing here in front of him after all these years. He let her go staring into her blue-green eyes with a smile,

"What are you doing here?" Meredith questioned as he let her go, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but…"

"What I'm I doing here?" He questioned again tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Gavin!" He said suddenly shaking his head a backing away from her, "Have you seen a little boy around here? About this high, dark hair, and blue eyes?"

"No?" She said cocking her head to the side with a smile, "No little boys any where in here."

"Oh that's really to bad Mer." He told her using her familiar nickname. It didn't fail to send shivers down her spine, "I was just about to order a big bowl of ice cream. Strawberry and Chocolate, how am I ever going to eat all that?"

"I love strawberry ice cream if you remember."

"I remember." Derek says his eyes scanning over her body, "Come on lets go, and stuff are face. To bad I can't share it with my buddy Gavin." Derek stated sadly as he opened the door.

"Daddy wait!" Gavin exclaimed quickly running out from underneath the table.

Derek barely repressed a sigh as his son ran toward his awaiting arms. His son had recently taking to hiding in some of the strangest places. Maybe he should have bought his nanny along for the week. It was going to be so hard to keep up the energetic little boy.

"Gavin." He said picking up and kissing the top of his head, "Didn't I tell you stay close. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry daddy." Gavin said sweetly tightening his arms around his neck.

"I know Gavin." He told him putting him down and taking his hand, "Thanks a lot for taking care of him Mer."

He said to the blonde who was looking on with a small smile.

"No problem." She said running her hand over Gavin's black hair, "I can't believe you have a son."

"I have a five year old son." Derek told her, "It's been nearly ten years."

"I know." She said with a huge sigh, "I can't believe you're here."

"Daddy do you know her?"

"Yes." Derek told him, "She's a friend from years ago."

"Oh like Uncle Mark."

"Yeah like Uncle Mark."

"Okay." Gavin nodded, "You can have lunch with us."

Gavin offered with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer." She replied, "But I just got off the plane and…"

"Oh right." Derek said suddenly, "Will see you around then?"

"Yes of course." She said giving him a quick hug and waving goodbye to Gavin she was gone before anymore could be said.

**-- --**

"Don't you ever hang up on me like that again!" Cristina exclaimed as soon as Meredith picked up the phone, "Seriously!"

"Sorry." Meredith said with a laugh, "Your very bitchy when your sick."

"I'm not sick. Why did you hang up on me anyway?"

"There was a little boy under the desk."

"A little boy?" Cristina scoffed.

"Seriously." Meredith confirmed, "And his Derek's son."

"Seriously. Derek as in Derek Shepherd." Cristina sighed deeply, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Meredith laughed a little, "It was over ten years ago." Meredith replied, "Anyway I should unpack."

"Fine. Be safe Meredith."

"I will be." Meredith promised hanging up the phone. She hoped that what she just said was true.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **Okay so this is the first official chapter of my new story. I put in a little flashback on the first time they met. Just to clarify that yes Derek and Meredith dated when she was first in college. No Meredith is not the mother of Gavin. Yes Mark, Addie, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and most of the there other various members of SGH hospital will appear in this story.

I plan on this being my longest story. So I just want everyone to know that I love the reviews and they are what keep me going so please,

**REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S. Does anyone know if the season 4 DVD bonus feature going to be released at one store like other season's or is it going to be available everywhere? Thanks in advance!!!!**


	3. Two

**Two**

Meredith Grey woke up the next morning feel optimistic. She wasn't normally an optimistic person except for of course in the OR. But as she made her way though the dinning area meet and greet breakfast. She took a quick look around the roomful of her fellow doctors.

"Meredith." She stopped turning to watch as Derek walked away from a group of people and toward her.

"Hi Derek." Meredith replied smiling at him, "You seem to be very popular."

"That's what happens when you're giving the keynote speech."

"Oh." Her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"You did read any of the information didn't you?" He questioned to which Meredith nodded her head, "I though we cured you of that when you almost burned down my kitchen."

A fake ha ha came from her as she cocked her head to the side.

"Kathy said all I had to do was pop it into the microwave." Meredith defended quickly. Even if she was laughing inside at the memory of her trying to surprise Derek on his birthday, and ending up with a smoke filled kitchen instead.

"You should have taken off the foil at least."

"Yes well…" She trailed off looking around, "Where's Gavin?"

"He's at the kids day thing. By the way you made quite an impression on him."

"Well he seems like a sweet kid." She tells him, "I still can't believe you're a father."

"It's a long story." Derek tells her as he observes the people going toward the dinning room for the welcoming breakfast, "Are you hungry? As I remember correctly you liked to eat cold pizzas in the morning."

"Cold pizza is the best." Meredith said putting her hands across her chest, "Do you still like health food?" Meredith asked following behind him.

"As a matter of fact I also like pancakes and french toast now."

"I'm glad to see Gavin hasn't inherited your awful taste in food."

"I've missed you Mer." He told her finally pulling out her chair.

"I've missed you to Der." She replied with a small smile and opened the menu.

**-- --**

"What have you been up to Mer in the last decade?" Derek asked her as there food was put in front of them. He carefully cut his pancakes without looking at her.

"I went to Seattle of course for my residency. It was great I had a good mentor Dr. Andrew Henderson and he got me into Neuro. I'm now a Neuro attending."

"Congratulation's Mer." Lifting his cup in a toast toward her, "I'm proud of you. You've built a good life for yourself out. How's your mother?"

"My mother. She's still working at the UN."

"How's your family doing? Nancy, Kathy, and everyone?"

"Everyone doing good. I have lets see nine nieces and seven nephews."

"I see giving birth is still a sport in the Shepherd household?"

"They can't seem to help it." Derek laughs, "I think Bridget might be trying again. Her youngest Hannah is in kindergarten now."

"Oh wow time flies." Meredith said cutting up her french toast, "So tell me what's been happening to you over the last sixteen years?"

"I survived my residency at Mount Sinai, and about five years ago I had a son."

"And Gavin's mother?"

"We were together for a while and she found she was pregnant. When Gavin was born she decided she didn't want to be a mother."

"I'm sure that was hard on the both of you"

"It was pretty hard. My family was there to help a lot." He took a sip of his juice, "What about you anyone special?"

"Not in a while." She answers, "You know how it is we spend all this time in the hospital. The only men I met are other doctors or men with a tumor."

"At least you have their attention."

"Oh come on are you telling me your not McDreamy out there in New York?"

"McDreamy?" Meredith blushed deeply.

"My friends Izzie and Cristina once saw a picture of you. They said that you were McDreamy."

"McDreamy…" He trailed off, "God how completely embarrassing."

"I'm sorry I never should have said anything."

"No Mer." He said taking her hand, "It's good to know I'm famous all the way in Seattle."

"Not that famous." Meredith smirks, "I never told them about the bendy thing you like to do."

"The bendy thing." He eyes go dark as he looks at her, "You Mer are defiantly going to be the death of me."

Meredith laughs as they finish there breakfast.

**-- --**

The day was spent going in and out of lecture and discussion on the latest in neurosurgery. It had to be the hardest way to ever get a little vacation time she ever had. She couldn't wait to take off her shoes, to take a shower, and to just relax.

_Ring_

She groaned loudly as she hurried inside to catch the ringing phone.

"Hello."

"Meredith. You sound busy?" The voice of Richard Webber was coming though the phone.

"Not at all chief!" She replied seating down, "I just got in."

"I was just making sure everything was going well for you."

"It's going good. I'm learning a lot and there is going to be an interesting keynote speaker."

"Yes Derek Shepherd." Richard Webber said for her, "Just making sure you settled in okay."

"Thanks Chief. I'll see you first thing Monday morning."

"Okay great. Have a little fun to Meredith."

"I'll try Chief." She replied before hanging up the phone. Without stopping to think about it she got up to go about her relaxing evening.

**Author Note: **I can't really say a lot about this chapter. It was basically a filler and a bit of catch up between Mer and Der. A new chapter will be up soon.

So don't forget to please **Review!**

_Also is there going to be a bonus disk with the season 4 DVD? If also does anyone know if it's going to be at a certain store (i.e. best buy, target etc.)?_


	4. Three

**Three**

Meredith listened to the speaker. Her green eyes were watching intensely. But inside her mind was going a mile a minute as she thought about her time here so far. Derek had changed. He was still the same guy that made fun of her eating habits, and he had been excited about her career, but she could see the change. She supposed that being a parent really had changed him.

Gavin.

He was such an adorable little boy. She could see the Shepherd traits shinning though him. The story Derek told her about his mother was so interesting. She knew what it was like to not have a parent. She couldn't imagine Gavin ever having a moment of feeling unwanted.

"Mer." She didn't jump as Derek's voice interrupted her thoughts. She did a quick look around the room to see people already filling out.

"Derek hi." She smiled standing up getting her stuff; "I didn't see you in here."

"I snuck in. It was pretty interesting. The things there doing with cow brains."

"Yes cow brains very interesting." Derek laughed as he looked at her.

"You weren't paying attention Mer." Derek told her.

"How did you know?"

"You were to focus." Derek sighed, "What's been going on in your head?" He asked her as they walked out of the conference room. The group of surgeon where filling there way into the dining area.

"Nothing." Meredith replied with a bright smile, "You're going to have lunch with these guys?"

"I promised Gavin I'd have lunch with him."

"Oh boys only day huh?"

"You can join us if you want." Derek added looking at her.

"No that's okay. But tell Gavin I said hi okay." Meredith offered instead.

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure Der." She told him and watched him walk away. With a sigh she made her way toward the buffet.

**-- --**

Gavin Shepherd was what his grandmother called incorrigible. He didn't know what the word meant but he always giggled when she would give him one of her perfectly arched brow's quirked up.

"Dad!" Gavin exclaimed as he ran up toward him. He locked his arm around his father's leg.

"Hey buddy." He told her picking him up and kissing his forehead, "Did you have a good day?"

"I got to run around, and I got to go swimming!"

"I'm sure you had fun." Derek told him with a laugh knowing that Gavin's favorite thing to do was to swim. He had to be dragged away from their apartment pool most of the time.

"I did." Gavin said wiggling out of Derek's arm, "I'm hungry now."

"I bet." His father said putting him down and taking his hand so they could walk back inside the hotel room, "What do you feel like having?"

"Pizza." Derek groaned.

"You could find something a little healthier?"

"No way." Gavin said shaking his head, "Yucky vegetables."

"Okay fine." Derek replied going toward the elevator.

"Meredith!" Gavin exclaimed running toward the blonde who was laughing with another man that Derek didn't recognize, "Hi!" He said when he reached her.

"Hi Gavin." Meredith smiled, "This Dr. Shepherds son, Gavin."

"It's nice to meet you Gavin. Hi I'm Stewart."

"Hi." Gavin replied but turned back to Meredith to wrap his arm around her leg, "Dad and I are going upstairs to have pizzas."

"Oh yum." Meredith replied with a smile, "Is it going to be pepperoni or vegetables?"

"Pepperoni!" Gavin said, "Vegetables are yucky. You can have lunch with us." Gavin suggested.

"Oh um," Meredith bit her lip, "Hi Derek." She smiled when he came over.

"Hey Mer, and…" He looked over at the tall blond.

"Stewart Tyler and I am a big fan of yours Dr. Shepherd."

"It's Derek and thanks."

"I invite Meredith to lunch." Gavin broke in.

"Oh Gavin I think Meredith has other plans." Derek told him carefully, "Maybe we can have lunch together another time."

"Go ahead Meredith." Stewart offered, "We can talk later."

"Are you sure Stewart?" Meredith questioned not wanting to be rude.

"Yes," He finished with a smile, "Go ahead." He said walking away with a wave of his hand.

"So I guess I'm free now." Meredith gave them each a bright smile.

**-- --**

"I've seen pictures of you." Gavin tells her as they set on the couch waiting for Derek to finish their order.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah my nana has a lot of pictures!" He exclaimed, "There's a picture of you and daddy on his bike."

"Oh the bike." Meredith said with a laugh, "Your dad and I knew each other in college."

"Uncle Mark has a picture of you two kissing."

"Kissing." Meredith turned red, "Your Uncle Mark shouldn't have that picture." Meredith replied, "I'm sure your dad doesn't know about that."

"Dad doesn't know about what?" Derek questioned coming into the room.

"Mark has a picture of the two of us kissing." Derek looked at her red face with a smile.

"I will talk to Mark about that." Derek assured her, "I see I'm going to have to restrict the time you spend with Uncle Mark." Derek said seating down next to Meredith.

"No way." Gavin said with a giggle, "Uncle Mark is the best."

"I see Mark still the favorite amongst the Shepherd kids."

"He'll have his own child in few months." Derek replies.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously he and Addison have been married for two years now."

"Oh wow." Meredith nods.

"Addie's pretty sure it's going to be girl. Marks out looking for chastity belts."

"Karma is really a kick in the a…" She trailed off looking at Gavin, "um pants."

"Yeah. I can't help but feel bad for him."

"Gavin are you in school yet?" Meredith asked him.

"I go to pre-school." He tells her, "I start kindergarten in the fall."

"Oh. Are you excited?"

"Yup. All my cousin's go to school."

"I'm sure you'll have fun." Meredith promised him, "How long did they say it would be for lunch?"

"Not long." Derek promised, "Gavin why don't you go wash up and put on some new clothes?" Derek suggested to him. Gavin nodded jumping off the couch and running toward his room.

"His a great kid." Meredith tells him, "Not as talkative as I expected a child of yours would be."

"Talkative." Derek gave a short laugh, "You just haven't seen him warmed up yet. He can talk for hours trust me."

"I've been warned then." Meredith tells him, "Why are staring at me like that?"

"I just wanted to think you for coming to lunch."

"It was no problem. Besides you know how much I love pizza."

"I do now." He says and before anything else can be said Gavin run's back into the room.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **This chapter is a filler. I'm feeling kind of blah about this chapter. I will work harder to get the next chapters up quicker I promise.


	5. Four

**Four**

Derek looked over at his son his head on Meredith's lap as he slept. Her hands running though his dark hair as she watched the movie. He very rarely saw Gavin so relaxed with people outside of his family. He could at times be shy but right now it seemed like he had known Meredith all his life.

Meredith.

He looked at her again. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He always figured she would stay the same as she was in college. A determined fiery girl who never let anyone tell her what she could and could not do. He was proud of her and proud of the fact that she did what she needed to do even if she had to leave him to do it.

"You're staring at me." Meredith said in a whisper as she turned her head to look at him.

"Sorry." He told her, "It's just crazy that you're here."

"I know." Meredith sighed deeply, "I didn't now if I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry." He replied, "I should have kept in contact."

"It's not your fault Derek. I left you and I needed to make my own way."

It hurt to be reminded of what happened. He knew that as much as it was the right thing to do he couldn't help but wonder what if.

"And most of all we shouldn't be wondering about what ifs."

She reasoned easily. Running a hand though Gavin's head.

"I've never seen Gavin so at ease with a stranger."

"His a great kid." Meredith told him again, "I always knew you'd make a great father."

"Thanks Mer." He told her standing up and bending down to pick him up. "I better put him to bed."

"Okay." Meredith said as he lifted him up and picked him up. Gavin shifted and settled himself on his fathers shoulder.

"Daddy." Gavin said tiredly.

"It's time to go to sleep sweetheart."

"I'm not tired." He said with a big yawn, "Where's Meri?"

He questioned sitting up to rub his eyes.

"I'm right here Gav." She told him standing up so he could see her. She smiled at him running her hand down his dark hair.

"I got to go to sleep now Meri." He said reaching off to give her a hug.

"Sleep well Gavin." Meredith said kissing his temple.

"I'll be right back." He tells her shifting Gavin on his hip.

Meredith let out a deep breath as she looked at the room. The box of pizzas was still on the coffee table, with several empty glasses of soda and juice, and napkins. She bent down to start cleaning up the mess.

"You don't have to do this." Derek said as he walked back into the room, "I feel as if I should worshipping at your alter considering how well Gav acts around you."

"His a great kid. So it's not hard." She said with a shrug, "Besides he reminds me of Chloe and Kevin."

"Chloe and Kevin?"

"My godchildren." Meredith replied digging out her blackberry and handing it to him. The picture was of the three of them making Christmas cookies last years.

"There beautiful. I bet you're a hit as a godmother."

"Yeah. My friends Izzie and Alex are great parents. I manage to spend enough time with them."

"You've got a great life in Seattle."

"I suppose so." She shrugs her shoulders, "My friends are great, I have a pretty nice house, and I get perform some pretty great surgeries."

"Your lucky you have such an innovative Chief of Surgery."

"Oh I know." She sighed taking a sip of her soda, "Between Richard and Andrew I would have probably gone to a private practice ages ago."

"And that would have been a disgrace to the medical community."

"Thanks Derek." She said standing up wiping her hands on her pants, "I better get back to my room."

"I give my speech tomorrow." He told her, "Gavin's going to be there and I was wondering if you'd seat with him?"

"Oh sure." Meredith said with a shrug, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

**-- --**

"So you want him?" Christian questioned late that night. Meredith listened as she cheerfully chewed on dry cereal.

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed rolling her eyes, "Of course I don't want him! That has been over for years and I don't want him."

"Hmm." Cristina told her, "It will be better if you just admitted it. Far better for your well being."

"Thanks a lot Cristina." She groaned as she opened her closet and build out the black dress she had bought with her, "I'll be home in a few days." She said, "Have you had any good surgeries since I left?"

"I forgot to tell you a humpty dumpty surgery came in yesterday."

"No way." Meredith exclaimed, "That's great did Burke let you cut?"

"Actually." Cristina stopped cleared her throat, "Burke and I broke up."

"Oh Cristina." Meredith took a deep breath, "When did it happen?"

"Two days ago. We don't have to do the thing I'm not going to fall apart."

"Okay we won't do the thing." Meredith replied, "I'll just seat here and talk nonsense?"

"Why don't I just call you back tomorrow? After your day of staring at Dr. Shepherd?"

"I will not be staring at him!" Meredith exclaimed before she heard the sound of the phone clicking off. Meredith thought Cristina was something that wasn't a practically kind name. Instead of wondering about it Meredith shrugged her shoulders and headed instead for bed.

**-- --**

She watched Derek at the podium. He was a very confident man a trait that in the past she had made fun of his massive ego. The truth however was that Derek required quite a few of those accolades. He was smart, funny, and he obviously cared about his patients.

"So what did you think?" He questioned as they ventured onto the elevator with Gavin.

"You were great Derek as I'm sure you know." Meredith quiped with a smile.

"Thanks Mer." He replied sighing looking down, "What about you Gav? Did your old man do alright."

"You were the best speaker!" The little boy confirmed.

Before Derek could say anything else the elevator dinged announcing they reached there floor.

**-- --**

"How about a drink?" Derek questioned later that night. Gavin was already tucked in bed.

"Does this fancy penthouse have tequile?" Meredith questioned with a raised brow.

"I'm glad to see your drink choice hasn't changed." He joked pulling out the bottle, and a shot glass, "Here you go." He said handing it over before pouring his own drink.

"What should we toast to?"

"Meeting old friends?"

"Eventhough I take offense to being called old," Meredith said clinging there glasses, "I'm glad I came here."

"I'm glad you came here too."

Derek replied watching as she took the shot.

**-- --**

"I have to go." Meredith whispered as she looked at the clock. It was just a little after two in the morning.

"You used me and now your leaving?" Derek teased as he ran a finger down her spine, and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"As I recall you started it." Meredith teased with a relaxed sigh. Turning to look at him his blue eyes darkened as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"I like having you in my bed."

"Oh really?" She asked arching her brow, "I like being in your hotel bed too."

"Funny girl" He said letting her go watching the clock, "I'll set the alarm early for you to get out of here."

"No funny business." She teased closing her eyes.

He watched her as she fell asleep before he fell asleep himself.

**-- --**

Meredith looked out the window as her plane left Florida. Tears in her eyes as she remembered leaving Derek that morning and even worse as Gavin tried to get her stay.

It was time to go home but with a bittersweet memory. It was something to hold onto.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **This is not the last chapter. I will tell you that the next chapter will be three months later. Derek and Meredith's paths will cross again in Seattle.

As always don't forget to **Review!**

_On a very important note: _

_Today in the US is our Presidential Election as well as several important State Elections. If you are over eighteen and register to __**vote **__please do it! _

_This election is one of the most important in are times and it's important that everyone's voice is heard. If you can grab a friend and invite them to vote._

_Thanks,_

_SW_


	6. Five

**Five**

Meredith glanced at the clock on the operating wall of her busy O.R. She stared down at the newly repaired brain she had just finished operating on. It had been her longest surgery of the day. As the adrenaline began to wear off and she felt the familiar fatigue of a forty-eight hour day.

"Close up for me Dr. Matthews."

She ordered the man beside her as she started stepping away from the opened brain. And started to pull off her gloves.

"You look like crap." Her friend Cristina Yang explained as she stepped into the scrub room.

"I've been up for forty-eight hours." Meredith added shaking her head. She couldn't wait to get home and take a long hot bath.

"I've been up for forty-eight hours with the flu." Cristina added stretching turning off the water Meredith had just finished using.

"Not everyone is like you Cristina." Meredith hissed before looking back at her friend, "I'm sorry I've been a little out of sorts lately."

"Lately." Cristina scoffed, "More like since you got home from that conference."

"It hasn't been that long." Meredith said opening the door to walk out into the hallway of the hospital.

"Oh yes you have." Cristina shook her head, "If I didn't no any better I'd swear you had just broken up with someone." Stopping in her tracks Meredith turned back to her friend.

"But…you didn't see anyone except…" Her eyes went large and her mouth gapped opened. Before she could say anymore she pulled Cristina into her office.

"You can't overreact or judge or do anything like that." Meredith ordered her.

"Okay I promise."

"I slept with Derek Shepherd."

"You slept with Derek Shepherd." She said calmly, "Meredith how could you possible do something like that. I mean it was so completely stupid and…"

"Hey!" She exclaimed holding up her hand, "You promised you wouldn't overreact." Meredith told her angrily, "You have to understand that I don't regret doing it. It felt…" She trailed off not knowing what she wanted to say.

Cristina wasn't the friend that got into the lovely dovey stuff. That she left to Izzie.

"Besides that happened months ago. How are you doing?"

"Burkes moving."

"He's moving."

"Got an offer at Johns Hopkins. He said he couldn't refused."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I won't have to see him again."

Her voice sound chipper, but Meredith could clearly read her face. The two had became close on that first day of there internship. Between Cristina and her other friends had become the family she left behind in New York.

They healed and saved her in a way that José never could.

"I'm sorry Cristina." Meredith said seating down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Forget it." Cristina shrugged, "It's better this way. A new head of Cardio will arrive. Someone that I have zero history with. I might be able to learn something other then sarcasm."

"Like you even needed help."

Meredith teased successfully pulling her friend out of her funk. She however was still embanked in her own thoughts.

**-- --**

_Excitement raced though her veins as she quickly filled though the mail. Among the junk and the bills there was the most important of letters. Her acceptance letter to start her residence. She knew first hand from her mother that this was the important stepping-stone. Making connections that would be with her for a lifetime._

_"Derek!" She exclaimed bursting though the door of their apartment. He sat on the couch a yellow highlighter in one hand as he read over something. _

_"Meredith." He smiled at her standing up walk toward her, "You got your letters?" He questioned sensing her excitement. They had spent one late night picking and choosing what hospitals were best. _

_"I got my letters, Boston Gen, New York Preps, and Seattle Grace." _

_"Are you going to open them or are you just going to..."_

_She shook her head with a giggle before opening them. Three offers and not including the four other places she had already received. _

_"Which do I choose?" She found herself asking quietly, "How am I going to decide?" _

_Derek looked at her with a proud smile on his face. _

_"I'm proud of you." Derek told her, "And you are going to chose the best hospital." He promised her taking her hand in his, "And in ten years you're going to be the best surgeon in the country." _

_"Do you promise?" She looked up at him skeptically. _

_"I promise." He told her leaning in to kiss her._

_-- --_

It wasn't exactly ten years.

But she knew she was on the right road. Derek let her walk away. He let her do what she needed. And even when the guilt eat away at her she had that to hold on to.

And for now that had to be enough. Shaking her head she groaned as she felt her beeper vibrating against her hip. Picking it up she read the quick message.

_A missing kid!_

There were places to hide all over this hospital. She stood up and ran a hand though her head so she could at least go look around.

"Meredith!"

Surprise ran though her as she recognize the little boy running toward her.

**-- --**

Gavin sat stiffly beside his father. He was very upset. His daddy was officially the worse daddy in the world.

Okay maybe not the worse but he was making him move! Away from his cousins and friends.

It wasn't fair!

"Gavin?" Derek questions his son as he navigated his way though busy downtown Seattle, "Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

"No." Gavin said shaking his head.

"Okay that's fair. I guess you wouldn't want to know that Meredith lives here."

Even though he spared his father a glance. Derek could see his eyes widening. But he remind silent.

He was his fathers' son.

Stubborn.

Derek ran a hand though his dark hair. It was going to be hard to get Gavin to see reason. It was a great move professional. But family wise he was on his own.

He hoped it was the right thing to do.

**-- --**

Seattle Grace was amazing.

He could understand why Meredith loved it here.

After dropping Gavin off at the hospital day care he traveled up to the surgery wing. Chief Webber was an interesting and intelligent man. It wasn't hard to see why this hospital ranked so high.

"And this is the head of General Surgery Miranda Bailey."

He had heard about Miranda Bailey.

All the way back in New York.

She was known as a great surgeon and a bit of a ball buster.

"Dr. Shepherd." She held out her hand for him, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey. I heard of the great job you've been doing here. I know one of your former interns Meredith Grey." "Dr. Grey is in a tumor extraction right now." Miranda told him looking at the OR board.

"Would you like to see that Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes sure."

He had never seen Meredith perform a surgery. He had seen her passion for becoming a doctor, but he never actually saw the act. He stood in the gallery looking down.

She was engaging. As she explained what she was doing to her residences and interns.

"She's an excellent doctor. I think her mother is proud." Richard told him breaking into his thoughts.

"Ellis Grey isn't exactly the proud motherly type." Derek replied without thinking. Richard a laughed a little shaking his head.

"I've known Ellis Grey for a long time. I knew Meredith when she was a younger. She's been though a lot in her life. She deserves to be happy."

Derek turned to look at him. He felt as if in that one statement something shifted.

"Yes she does."

He said simple. The phone in the gallery rung and Dr. Webber picked it up. A few brisk words and then he turned back Derek.

"I hope everything is…" He stopped as Richard interrupted him.

"Derek that was the day care. Gavin seems to have runaway."

"Oh God." Derek ran a hand though his hair.

"Don't worry they've already sent out a search party. We'll find him."

"Okay."

Derek said taking a deep breath. He knew that Gavin was upset, and that he had a tendency to runaway from places. He should have worn the daycare worker.

This was his fault.

**-- --**

"Gavin what are you doing here?" Meredith questioned picking him up.

"Dad and I came on a plane." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh!" Meredith was surprised by that thought, "Well where's your Dad?"

"I don't know." He told her, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you to Gav." She told him setting him back down. She kneeled in front of him as their eyes connected, "But I think your dad placed you in day care. I think your suppose to stay there."

"No way." Gavin said shaking his head, "I'd rather be here with you." She sighed standing up and taking his hand as they walked toward the nurse's station. She picked up the phone dialing the number to the day care.

The attendant sounded hectic and terrifed.

As she thanked Meredith quickly for finding Gavin. And explained that Gavin had been missing for a little while now. That she would be telling his father that he was safe and at what nurses station he would be waiting for him.

"Okay Gav you want to help my fill out some paper work?" She questioned as they set down at two empty chairs.

**-- --**

He finally caught his breath as he saw the familiar dark head. Meredith had him stapling papers as she had her pen to papers. He sent up a quick thank you to whatever powers had Gavin safe. They were going to have a very serious discussion about running away.

"Gavin." Derek said as he approached behind him. He turned slowly his eyes going huge before a smile broke across his face.

"I found Meredith."

"I see." Derek replied as gave her a quick smile. "You had a lot of people worried sick about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. When we get back to the hotel were going to have to have a discussion about your behavior."

"Okay." Gavin said sliding out of the chair to wrap his arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know you are buddy." He said hugging him back before putting him down and turning to Meredith, "Thank you for finding him again."

"No problem. Although to be fair Gavin seems to find me." She stood up staring at him as she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"Either way thank you."

"Sure." She said giving him a smile, "It's good to see you again. Even if I didn't know about you coming."

"Yeah sorry about that." Derek said running a hand though his hair.

"It's okay." She gave a little shrug, "Anyway I got some work to get done before I get home. So I'll see you later." She ruffled Gavin's hair a little before waving bye to Derek.

**-- --**

She was relaxed.

After a nice long bath, a hot pizza, and a cheesy romantic comedy she could finally unwind. The last few weeks had been hard. And she could admit to the fact that she looked a little rough around the edges. But now she had a few days off hopefully she could normal before she went back.

_Knock! _

She groaned out loud as she reached up pause the movie. She wasn't expecting anyone. Even if her friends were known to pop in unexpected she hoped it was only a neighbor asking for sugar.

"Derek." She said as she opened the door to the tall, dark haired man standing at her. His blue eyes observing her figure. She felt a flush covering her face.

"Hi Meredith." He smiled lifting a paper bag up, "I bought you a bottle of wine."

"Come in." She said taking the bag and opening the door. He closed it behind him and followed her into the kitchen.

"It's a nice house." He said as he sat down.

"Thanks. So where's Gavin?"

"Mrs. Webber offered to baby-sit."

"Oh." Meredith nodded, "That was nice of her. And what are you doing here?" She questioned him as she poured them each a glass.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

"I was a jerk. I should have called you after you left the conference. I should have kept in touch." His head cocked to the side and he smiled her. Smiling back at him she sighed deeply.

"I should have made an effort to. It's not everyday you sleep with an ex."

"Yeah." Derek nodded his head walking toward her. He cupped her face in his hands. Kissing her gently. A soft meeting of lips allowing her to relax against him. She broke away her eyes going wide as she stepped away.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"No."

Derek stated taking a long sip of wine.

"I missed having you in my life Derek." She sighed, "But it's different now. There's more to consider."

"Meredith take a deep breath. I'm not asking you to marry me." He took her hand in his.

"Slow." She said looking up at him.

"I can do slow." He promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**-- --**

_**AN: **__After spending the day with my crazy extended family I hope you all can enjoy the little bit of Mer/Der. So there together now. It's not an end but a beginning. With blending there lives and finding a balance between Gavin, there work, and there love life._

_Now the reason for my absent. Which has been series of some crazy little hiccups. First as you all know my wisdom had to be pulled last Tuesday. Surprising it wasn't very much pain thank God! And then my computer dropped on the floor. Causing my built-in airport to shift and losing me wireless internet. So I'm back to using Ethernet and having to go into the home office. Good news however I've written a whole lot including starting a mini holiday fic. But I'm not done with this story just yet more chapters to come! _

_Onto the actual show:_

_I will admit to loving Melissa George, ever since I first saw her in Alias. Were she was also a little crazy. _

_I want a little more Mer/Der. If Izzie can have a love scene with dead Denny then so can Mer/Der. _

_What do you all think?_

_And as always._

_**Read & Review**_


	7. Six

**Six**

_Slow._

She said that she wanted to take things slow.

Deep down she knew it was the right thing to do. They had other things to consider this time around instead of just themselves. No matter what happened between them Gavin would be affected and that she couldn't have on her conscience. But it was hard to keep with her morals when Derek was sexy-texting her. As a matter of fact it was downright impossible.

She inwardly groaned as the elevator doors opened to reveal Derek texting away on his blackberry.

"Stop it." She ordered him as he stepped inside a smile on his handsome face.

"Stop what?" He questioned a smile on his handsome. His blue eyes traveling down her body. He looked back at her his eyes twinkling.

"You have dirty in your eyes. Everyone's going to know what your thinking." She turned toward him, "I'm drawing a line here. You can't sexy-text me at work."

Derek continued to allow his eyes to travel down her body. Looking back at her a smirk on his lips.

"So this line…" He paused moving closer to her inhaling her familiar scent of lavender, "Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?"

She didn't know what happened to her. As her lips connected with a his. A hot all searing kiss that burned her to her soul as he lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. As his hand traveled up her shirt. It was a path of fire as he traveled further up her stomach. She groaned as his lips touched her neck.

Hearing the beep of the elevator she backed away. Pushing away from. Pulling herself together as the elevator opened. She breathed deeply as the opened door reveled that no one was there.

"I said slow Derek." She told him backing away. Pulling down her clothes and she knew that her lips were swollen and her face was flush.

"Meredith." Derek said coming behind her tucking her hair behind her ear, "I want you."

"It's more then just us." She told him turning around, "I don't want to hurt Gavin."

"Mer…" But before he could add anything else the doors opened allowing her to hurry and leave.

**-- --**

"Seriously in the elevator?" Cristina questioned as she opened the abandon patient room Meredith had paged her to, "I mean I got to admire the gusto but still…"

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed stopping her before she could add anything else, "I didn't have sex in the elevator."

The rumor had gone around after she hurried out off the elevator all flushed face and messy clothes. The Seattle Grace Hospital gossip chain was in full force.

"Oh." She looked back at her, "So what did you page me for? Don't tell me he broke your heart already. I haven't even given him a piece of my mind yet."

"Cristina!" Meredith told her again, "You have to listen to me."

"Okay." She said seating down on the bed, "Go ahead tell me what's up?"

"I have to break it off." She babbled, "It's never going to work out. I can't even look at him without wanting to tear his clothes off and I want to move slow!"

"Slow. Meredith come on from what you told me it's insane to go slow."

"It's not insane." Meredith reasoned helpfully, "We have to think about Gavin. And if we spilt up then…"

"Meredith." Cristina said stopping her mid-statement, "From what I've seen of Gavin the kid is pretty level headed. And I think…" She trailed for the first time in a long time not really wanting to tell her friend what she really felt.

"And what you can't just leave me hanging."

"Okay. I just think that maybe your using Gavin as a shield."

"A shield." Meredith scoffed right as her pager beeped. Looking it she saw the 9-11 and looked at her friend, "I have to go, but I'm not using anyone as a shield."

She said leaving her behind with a long sigh.

**-- --**

But she had thought about it.

Did she really use Gavin as a shield? The reason she didn't want to get to close to Derek in case their relationship imploded. And what was wrong with that?

Her mother dated. She knew what was like to wonder who was going to be walking though the door. It was right that she thought about him.

"Dr. Grey?" Looking over at the resident beside her at the sink. She was scrubbing up for surgery and she needed to get her mind off Derek and Gavin. Her patient's life was what was important.

"I'm ready to go Dr. Matthews."

**-- --**

Derek watched her from the gallery.

Her hands were easy and quick. She was an amazing surgeon. She was perfect for him and for Gavin. Gavin had grown up without a mother and he didn't seem any worse for wear. He was already growing into his own special person. With his own mind and decision.

He didn't want to be one of those fathers whose world revolved around his child. There was a part of him who missed being a relationship. Who knew that no matter what there was someone there at the end of the day. He remembered how being with a relationship with Meredith was.

She made him laugh and relax. He had fallen in love with her quickly and it had been hard to watch her go. During those first few months he thought about chasing after her. He knew she had greater things in her future. But fate had given them both a new chance.

And that he didn't want squander.

"Dr. Shepherd." Cristina Yang crossed his path. She was Meredith's best friend. Her person as Meredith would say. He could admit he was kind of afraid of her. She was very intense and hardcore.

"Dr. Yang." He nodded in her direction.

"She's good person. She has a big heart-which has gotten her though tough calls. So I'm just going to say this one thing if you hurt her I will kill you and make it look like at an accident." He paled as he looked at her.

"I believe you." He told her, "I won't hurt her."

Derek promised her.

"And you should talk to her. Make sure both you guys no what you want."

She replied turning to walk away. It was as kind and intrusive as she was going to get. She was way over being gossiping girl. It was just not her. At least she said what she felt. Everything else was left up to the two of them.

**-- --**

Derek saw her walking down the steps.

The soft sway of her hips the tight form of her little black dress. Her blonde hair falling in waves down her shoulders. She looked so gorgeous and sexy.

And tonight she was all his.

"Hi." She smiled looking up at him.

"You look amazing." He breathed taking her hand. Lifting it up he to his lips and kissing it gentle.

"You don't look bad yourself." Meredith told him as he helped her into her coat.

It would be there first official date.

Gavin was spending the night with his new best friend Kevin Karev. Taking his hand they walked out into the cool Seattle night.

"So were are you taking me?"

"It's going to be a surprise." He told her as they reached his car, "But trust me your going to like it."

It didn't take them very long to reach the brick building. From the outside it was very non-descriptive. But Meredith knew that when they walked inside it would be amazing. She had seen a write up in the style section of the newspaper. According to Izzie it was the place to be.

"I can't believe you got reservations here." Meredith exclaimed as she got out of the car, "Izzie told me she found it nearly impossible."

"They had a cancellation." He told her in a whisper, "And it helps to have recently had your name in the papers as the new head of Neuro for Seattle Grace."

"Modest aren't we." She teased as he opened the door and were soon lead toward there own seat.

**-- --**

There was cricket.

There relationship had always been easy. They could converse and make each other laugh at the drop of a hat. And here they were with nothing to talk about. Meredith felt horrible.

"Your friend Cristina talked to me today." He said as he took a sip of wine.

"Oh God." Meredith exclaimed, "Did she read you the riot act?"

"No not exactly." He said with a shake of his head, "She just reminded me how amazing you are."

"I'm not amazing Der."

"Yes you are." Derek replied taking her hand in his, "There are very few women who would worry about how there relationship would affect my son."

"I know what it feels like to have people running in and out of your life."

"Mer I wouldn't be in this relationship if I didn't think it wouldn't work out."

"You never know what's going to happen."

"Which is why we shouldn't stop what's happening." He replied kissing her hand, "I like were this going Mer, and I don't want a non-issue to affect are relationship." Meredith took a deep breath as she listened to him. It all sounded so easy and she could take his hand and agree to whatever he was telling her.

"Derek I'm not sure what you want me to say."

He sighed deeply knowing that he was going to have to have to put it on the line.

"Gavin is strong and Meredith, if we don't work out he will survive. I just don't think that will happen, and furthermore I don't want to stop this on a what if."

"Okay." Meredith looked at him, "Lets just keep going slow."

"Slow."

**-- --**

**A/N: **Meredith has said slow again. Gosh what is wrong with this crazy woman! Derek has to romance her again. Getting her to understand that _what ifs _shouldn't rule your life.

Okay so onto the episode.

Not enough Mer/Der. Lexie and Mark hooked up although the whole teach me thing very weird. Next Cristina and Mer fight it needed to happen eventually, but seriously Cristina you can separate your love life from work. Do we need to remind you of tremor gate?

And of course I loved Alex. And Izzie is just crazy and needs to be admitted into psych as soon as possible.

Over all there was a lot I liked and some that I hated. But over all it was an okay episode.

And as always,

**Review!**


	8. Seven

**Seven**

"Daddy are we gypsy?" Gavin questioned his father as he sat on his bed. Living in a hotel was the very best thing in the world. He got to order all kinds of yummy food and they just bought it to you. And then his clothes got washed and returned in a little bag.

"Who told you that?" Derek questioned his son as he fixed his tie in front of the mirror. Turning around to see Gavin bouncing on the bed.

"Grandma says only gypsy live in hotels." Gavin told him, "But I think it's the very best thing in the world."

"Grandma is very much mistaken." Derek told him picking him up and settling him down on the floor.

"My friend Kevin has a house. With a backyard and a big dog." Derek inwardly groaned he had known the dog questioned would come back up. He'd promised Gavin a dog when they got settled and Gavin was going to make sure his father kept his promise. Kevin and Gavin were inseparable it was like they had known each other forever. The Karev family were nice people and he could see why Meredith enjoyed hanging out with them.

The people of Seattle Grace were also interesting. They case they got were amazing and he enjoyed teaching the young interns. There were a few that he already saw great potential. He knew that had made the right choice in moving here. Now he just needed to find a permanent place to stay. He was going to need find an agent. He inwardly groaned as he thought about the trouble of looking at houses.

"Kevin does have a nice house. He has a very nice dog as well." Derek said without adding anything else.

"Dad you're going to be late." Gavin told his father helpfully. Derek looked at the clock at the bedside table. With a soft curse he grabbed his bag and took Gavin's hand.

"We better hurry up."

To which Gavin giggled loudly at his fathers. Nonetheless he hurried behind him grabbing his own bag.

**-- --**

Meredith quickly grabbed her bag as she hurried out of her car. She had to hurry or she was going to late. Which was one thing she hated to be so close to surgery. She jumped quickly as she was almost hit by a motorcycle. Seeing the familiar flash of thick black hair she smiled.

"Thanks for trying to kill me." Meredith told her as Cristina walked beside her.

"I haven't seen the inside of an OR in days. It would give me a chance to cut something."

"Maybe people have started to watch their diets. No need for cardio gods."

"Bite your tongue Neuro." Cristina ordered as they got on the elevator, "How's McDreamy doing?"

"Were going to slow. Last night we watched a movie with a bottle of wine and a kindergartner between us."

"Romantic." Cristina hissed as it started to move, "You and McDreamy haven't done it yet?"

"No." Meredith shook her head, "Except for that one time at the hotel. It's been a long time since I dated and I got to tell you I like it."

"So you have a hot doctor who wants to make you open your mouth and say 'ahh' and you haven't slept with him yet. What's the matter with you?" Cristina questioned her with a raised eyebrow, "I mean it's not like you don't know each other. You dated before so what's with the run around?" She questioned as the elevator door opened up. Cristina walked off leaving Meredith alone with her thoughts.

Had she been given Derek the runaround?

They had been going slow. Romantic dinners, making out on the couch. It had all been fun and silly. And a lot of what she thought high school dating involved.

But they were adults.

It was time for her to either take the plunge or get off the pot. Or whatever the expression was. She shook her head and went to go change into her scrubs she could over think this later.

"Dr. Shepherd." She called as she saw Derek's familiar hair standing at the nurse's station.

"Your late Dr. Grey." He told her looking at her with a smile on his face, "I almost thought you didn't want to scrub in on my hemispherectomy."

"Of course I want to scrub in." She told him quickly, "I'm always willing to learn."

"Okay Dr. Grey." He told her backing away from the station, "The interns are already preparing are patient we should go get ready."

"I'm ready."

"Good. By the way Dr. Grey do you happen to know of any realtors?" He questioned her opening the door for her to the scrub room.

**-- --**

"That was amazing." Meredith breathed as the she watched him clean up, "You cut that little girls brain in half. She won't have that tremor anymore. You've made her life better. It's amazing."

"It's pretty amazing." Derek agreed watching her taking cleaning his hands on some napkins, "I have to go tell her nervous parents that she's going to be okay. You want to come with me? Then I'll buy you some lunch?"

"Okay." Meredith agreed following behind him. He had been so confident and sure.

It was addicting.

It didn't help matters that ever know and then during the surgery he would look at her. Or that she had stood by his side inhaling his addictive scent. She was only human after all and he was a very sexy man.

"We don't have time to go off somewhere for lunch." Meredith told him as he took their shared tray.

"Come on Mer live a little." He prodded her leading her outside were a row of tables lined up, "An outside café like in New York." She told him with a smile, "It's very romantic."

"You wanted romance. I'm just the guy to do it."

"I have been having a great time with you Derek." Meredith said taking his hand, "What do you think about you coming over tomorrow tonight?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Yeah I'm sure Izzie can take Gavin for the night. A grown up night?"

"Okay." He told her taking her hand, "I'd like that."

"Good."

Meredith finished taking one of his french-fries off his plate. He smiled back at her.

**-- --**

Meredith watched herself in the mirror. The little strappy black dress fit her perfectly as he hugged her curves perfectly. She ran a hand over the dress. She smiled at her reflection as the doorbell rung. Hurrying to the door she caught a peak at Derek in his suit. She reminded herself to offer Izzie stress free babysitting because she owed her friend big time.

"Hi beautiful." He told her handing her a flowers.

"Hi." She smiled reaching up to kiss his cheek as she took the flowers out of his hands, "I'll go put these in some water. You can seat down."

"Are you sure you don't need some help in the kitchen?"

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to cook?"

"You did almost burn down my kitchen." Derek teased her, "I would like to forgo a trip to the ER."

"Izzie gave me strict instructions." She promised him, "I will take the pot roast out in ten minutes."

"I'll pour us a glass of wine." He told her going toward the fridge and pulling out the bottle.

"Oh I have the number for the agent." She said going toward a random draw and pulling out a card, "Her name's Lisa Meyers she was going to help me sell this place."

"You were going to sell this place?"

"Yeah when I first moved here. It just seemed like too much space until Izzie and George moved in and then Alex."

"So it was like intern headquarters?"

"Intern headquarters." She laughed, "I like that. Anyway it's a great house. I'm glad I didn't sell it." She sipped her wine looking at him, "So can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Gavin's mother. Are you ever afraid she's going to come back into his life?"

Derek put down the glass. Ran a hand though his hair and sighed deeply as he watched her.

"I was for a while. Until she gave up her rights, she never wanted to be a mom Mer. I'll tell Gavin about her when he's older, but only if he wants to know."

"You're a good dad Derek."

"Thank you Meredith."

"My dad left when I was seven. He has this whole other life that I'm not apart of."

"You don't have any contact with him?"

"No." Meredith shook her head.

"So you never wanted to contact him?"

"I have his address here in Seattle. But his been out of my life all this time I don't see any need to open up that can of worms."

"I want you to be happy Meredith." He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

**-- --**

Meredith sighed deeply as she lay in her bed. Her head resting on his chest, and his finger playing in her hair.

"So are we still going slow?" He questioned her laughter in his voice.

"It was a very stupid rule." Meredith told him looking up at him, "You've been very nice about it though." She told him kissing his chest gentle.

"A very stupid rule." He said moving so that she was now on her back. "A very stupid rule." He said kissing her gentle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	9. Eight

**Eight**

He had to have it.

Derek decided as soon as he stepped on to the sprawling land. It would be perfect. He could imagine Gavin running around this place a big dog running beside him. While he and Meredith cooked on the grill. He mentally shook his head and laughed it would be better if he it was just him cooking at the grill, Meredith would be playing with Gavin.

That sounded better that sounded like the perfect family to him.

"Dr. Shepherd?" He looked over at the realtor. A very nice woman in her early fifties who had explained to him on there first meeting that she started her new career because all her children had grown up and left the nest.

"I'll take it Mrs. Meyers." Derek told her after a second, "This is a great spot."

"But Dr. Shepherd I thought you where interested in a home. There is a lot of work to be done."

"I better get to it then." Derek told her smiling, "I'm sure Gavin and I will be very happy here."

"Okay then. Lets get down to the office and crunch some numbers."

Meredith knew that Derek was excited. Over the last few months they had been dating she was able to tell his moods all over again. It was like they had never been apart. But she knew he was happy and excited and she couldn't help but feel the same contagious happiness he was feeling.

"Hey you look happy." She told him when he finally reached her.

"I am very happy actually." He let out a deep breath, "I just signed a deal on a piece of land."

"Land?" Meredith asked rising her brow, "I thought you wanted a house."

"I do and I will my dream house. It's perfect Meredith 40 acres with some of the most beautiful views in Seattle."

"You bought a place in the middle of no where didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He told her still smiling. "Gavin's going to love it. And so will you."

"I can't wait."

**-- --**

It was the middle of nowhere.

With the added bonus of riding a ferryboat. She had to hand it to him this place had an amazing view. Right on top of this beautiful hill she felt like she was on top of the world. Derek's arms wrapped around her waist placing a kiss on her temple.

"So what do you think sweetheart?"

"I think this is the perfect place to build a house."

"Good I'm glad you think so." Derek told her holding her a little closer, "I love you Meredith."

Inwardly she gasped but outwardly she smiled as she turned around his arms.

"I love you too Derek." She told him kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Gavin exclaimed running up to them. His eyes went big as he looked at them, "Are you going to start kissing?" He questioned them looking thoroughly disgusted.

"No I think I can hold it off for the moment." Derek said pulling away from her but holding her hand he gave her a quick smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Is all this really ours?"

"Yes it is." Derek told him, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Gavin told him, "Are we going to sleep out under the trees? Like we used to do on camping trips?"

"Actually how would feel about a trailer?"

"That's so cool." Gavin said happily, "Can we go fishing?"

"Whenever you want to buddy. We'll have to have nana send our gear."

"Okay good." Gavin sighed, "I'm going to go look around some more."

"Just be carefully around the edges Gav." Derek called out as Gavin walked away.

"Your so lucky his a boy." Meredith told him with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because a girl would not like to live in a trailer."

"What about you. You're a girl would you like to live in a trailer?"

"Hmm I like having a big tub." Meredith told him with a smile, "A nice hot tub with a lot of suds."

"Your making me re-thinks the trailer."

"Don't re-think the trailer." Meredith teased, "You have fishing you know, and camping out under the stars."

"You're a very funny woman Meredith Grey." Derek replied kissing her again.

**-- --**

"Dad?" Gavin questioned his father a few weeks later. It was fun leaving in a trailer with his dad. Having a big yard to play in and a promise of dog to come as long as he continued to do well in school.

"Yeah buddy?" Derek asked him looking up from his computer.

"Are you going to marry Meredith?"

"Were did you get that from?" Gavin gave his father a shrug.

"Just from around."

"Like maybe from around Connecticut with Grandma or New York with Aunt Kathy?"

"Maybe." Gavin smiled at his father.

"Well you can tell any inquiring minds that Meredith and I are happy." He told him with a smile.

"Dad?" Gavin said again causing his father to lift his head up, "If you do want to marry Meredith that's cool."

"Good to know." Derek told his son with smile, "That's very good to know." He told him with a little laugh.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. But I have to say that there is only an Epilogue left. Which will be up soon. I promise!

**Review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gavin, as any self-respecting five year old, hated going to stores. Unless of course it was toy store then he was all game. But this wasn't a toy store, it wasn't even a clothes store it was a jewelry store. His daddy had explained to Gavin that they were coming here to find a ring for Meredith. So that she could become apart of there family.

He didn't really understand the purpose of marriage. But he did knew that after someone got married they usually had baby's and Gavin wanted a baby brother. He also really wanted Meredith to become a permanent part of his family.

She was fun. Always up to playing any made up game, or too read him his bedtime story, and to make him feel better when he was sick. In his mind that was just what mothers were suppose to do. At least that was what he had seen with his aunts and Izzie.

"Gav?" Derek questioned him as they stopped at counter. Filled with shinny objects it was like looking into a treasure chest.

"Yes daddy?" He questioned as Derek picked him up.

"These are the engagement rings," His dad said, "We have to pick one that Meredith will like."

"Okay." Gavin said as he concentrated on the objects in front of him.

Derek had to suppress a laugh.

Because this was the most serious Derek had ever seen his son. Derek was certain that Meredith was the one. Not only did she love him, but she loved his child. Gone out of her way to make him feel apart of there relationship. She had even kept him on the days she had off and Derek hadn't or even just because she wanted to spend time with him.

"Dr. Shepherd?" He looked from his glance at the rings to look up at the dark haired sales woman. She had a helpful smile on her face.

"Yes." He answered back.

"I'm Ali you called for an appointment. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." He told her shifting Gavin on his hip.

"Were getting married to Meredith." Gavin helpfully filled in.

"Oh well lucky girl to get two handsome men," Ali joked, "So what type of ring does the lady like?"

Derek paused Meredith didn't wear jewelry. Even when they were in college the most jewelry he saw her wear was a pair of diamond studs. Instead he thought of what would be practical for her working day.

"She's a surgeon. So something simple and elegant."

"Okay so she'll want a princess cut." She said pulling at a row of diamonds. They ranged from large to small,

"Oh that one!" Gavin exclaimed picking out the biggest one.

"I don't think that is the best one Gav." Derek offered, "It would be pretty different for Meredith to slip on and off for surgery."

"May I make a suggestion?" Ali questioned him.

"Go ahead." Derek said seeing that they weren't going to get anyway fast. She pulled out a 3.5 caret princess cut diamond with a platinum band. Derek sat Gavin down so he could look at it better. He picked it up and there was a flash in his mind. He could see it on her hand and he could see her liking it. "It's perfect." Derek told her as he looked at it, "What do you think Gavin?"

"She'll like it." Gavin nodded very assured and happily.

"So will get this one."

It didn't take them very long to finish with there purchase.

**-- --**

"So let me get this straight your going to propose." Derek groaned as his best friend Mark Sloane repeated the obvious for the millionth time in the last hour since the he had first called him.

"Yes Mark!" Derek said.

"Okay find. I do have a newborn you know, my mind isn't working as it used to."

"How is my goddaughter?"

Lillian Victoria Sloane was an angel. She was beautiful little girl who had everyone she met wrapped around her little finger.

"She's perfect. Can't wait to meet her godfather and her god-brother."

"Her godmother." Derek added, "Meredith's going to be in our family remember?"

"Right. Meredith Grey Shepherd has a nice ring to it. You have any idea how you're going to propose?"

"Mark." Derek groaned, "That's what I'm calling you for you idiot."

"Right." Mark said, "When I proposed to Addie we had just finished…"

"I don't need to hear that." Derek interrupted him. "You know forget I asked." Derek told him, "I'll have better luck asking Gav."

"How's my Gavin?"

"His find. He has a new best friend in Kevin and I'm going to get him a d-o-g." He told him.

"His going to love that. A new dog and a new mom."

"I wouldn't say that Meredith is going to be a new mom." Derek stopped him.

"Wait a second the two of you haven't talked about this?" Mark asked him, "If your proposing to her then you have to…"

"Thanks a lot Mark." Derek said interrupting him as Meredith came into his office. "I'll talk to you and Addie some other time. Give my love to Lilly."

He smiled up at Meredith as she closed the door behind her. She came toward him kissing him gentle.

"What's going on with Mark?" She questioned seating down on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist leaning against her and inhaling her lavender shampoo.

"Nothing." Derek told her, "His just being his normally crazy self. What about you I haven't seen you all day?"

"Hmm." She said, "I was in the OR most of the day an aneurysm."

"How was it?"

"It's was successful." She told him, "What about you busy with paperwork?"

"Yes. Remind me again why I wanted to be head of Neuro?"

"From what I remember it was something about you being one step away from Chief of Surgery. Which just so happens to be your dream job."

"Oh yeah." Derek said, "How about you come out to the trailer tonight."

"Ahh the romantic trailer. Let me guess you and Gavin went fishing for trout this morning." She laughed at him and he shook his head.

"It will just be the two of us tonight." He promised her, "Kevin and Gavin want to have a sleepover. And Izzie happens to agree with you about the trailer."

"You did have to stay in my house for two weeks when you were invaded by a raccoon." Meredith added with a smile, "But I will meet you at the trailer, and indulge in trout." She told him and sighed as her pager beeped, "It's the ER I got to get out of here." She said getting off his lap.

He watched her leave with a smile on his face running a hand though his dark hair and wondering how the hell he was going to propose.

**-- --**

Meredith laid her head against the cool window of Derek's car. She knew that he was taking her to the trailer. So she decided to take a small nap. The last six months of her relationship with Derek had been crazy, passionate and fun.

Her life had changed so much.

Everything had become so insane because of those two men. But she loved them and she wouldn't have any other way.

"I was thinking maybe we should travel to New York. Go meet Lily, and maybe even stop by to see Carolyn?"

"Hmm I'm sure that mom would enjoy that."

"I have a lot of ground to cover." Meredith told her, "After breaking her baby boys heart."

"Come on my mother loves you."

"Yeah but that was years ago." She told him as Derek turned into the driveway. Meredith's mouth went wide as she started at the finished house. "Oh my God!" Meredith said, "I thought it wouldn't be finished for another two weeks."

"Yeah well with all this good weather they finished it early."

It was beautiful.

She couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Derek it's your dream house." Meredith finally said as he stopped the car. Derek smiled at her and turned off the car. When he got out of the car and came around to let her out he placed a hand on her lower and lead her up to the house. The walked up the steps she smiled at porch swing.

"It's our dream house. Come on let me give you the tour." He told her and Meredith smiled as she opened the door. The floors were hardwood and the stairs were winding. They walked though the hallway and though the rooms.

"This is the best part." Derek told her as he took her hand and walked down the long hallway of the top floor. He opened two double doors a picnic blanket spread out with a steak dinner.

"Oh wow." Meredith said, "Isn't this romantic." She said as she sat down.

"I figured you'd be hungry after the tour."

"You thought right." Meredith replied, "Is there any drinks to go with this meal?"

"Yeah in the basket." Meredith reached over to open the basket, "What do you w…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the familiar blue jewelry box. "Wha…is this?" She found herself stammering.

"Open it." Derek simply said there was an emotion in his voice that had Meredith's vision turning blurry. With a shaky hand she lifted up the box. And gasped as she opened it. The ring was beautiful. "Derek I…"

"Meredith." He cut her off taking the ring box out of her hand and kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his and wiped away a stray tear, "I love you so much Meredith. I want to wake up beside you ever morning. I want to be the father of your kids. I want to laugh with you though the good times and hold you during the bad. I want to marry you. So will you Meredith Elizabeth Grey do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Are you sure because I'm not going to let you go for the next fifty years or so."

"Yes. Gavin and I are certain we want you in are lives." He told her taking a deep breath.

"Yes I'll marry you." Meredith said wrapping her arms around him. When she finally let him go he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit." He murmured softly.

"Perfect." Meredith agreed her voice husky with emotion.

After all this time they had found each other again. And for the moment that was all that mattered.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **Oh wow 104 reviews that's amazing. You guys are just awesome I can't tell you how great it is to read all these great reviews. There encouraging and they keep me writing! Okay so onto the story. I can't let go of fluffy Meredith, Derek, and Gavin so there will be a part two. Which will go though wedding planning, re-meeting each other's family, and perhaps a twist every now and then. I have re-written several chapters so go ahead and re-read the story. Because I have re-done and edited it a lot.

**BTW 1:** Did the people that have email updates did you get more then one email. I only asked because I re-did several chapters I just wanted to ask. If you did I'm very sorry that happened. And if not just ignore this note!

Now onto the show.

Wow what a angst ridden 'crossover'. Asher is an ass and his only saving grace is that he loves his sister. Mark I will give him a pass for having the worse timing ever because he probably didn't even know that Jen had died. But seriously he could have just walked away or something.

I can't believe Shonda killed Jen! I loved her she was a wonderful patient and I just bawled as she died. I got seriously to attached to this story line.

Loved Owen/Cristina stuff very cute and I'm getting kind of attached to them. Callie and Arizona interesting and sweet. Miranda's hairstyle kind of though me last night, but I can't wait to see her working in ped's that should be interesting.

Not enough Mer/Der for me. But I want to hug Derek the poor guys been put though the ringer for the last couple of episodes. But I'm really interested to see what's going to happen to Derek in the future.

And one more questioned why does Izzie have all the interns lately? But I have to admit she is getting likable again. But boy are these interns just crazy.

**BTW 2:** Just saw this week's preview. My goodness does it look intense!

**What did you guys think? **

**And as always review!**


End file.
